Underlying Desire
by dannyandmary
Summary: Danny-Mary!Was a one shot, now a short story!
1. I love you too!

**Underlying Desire**  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and ideas.  
Relationship: Danny/Mary  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: **R  
**

****

She watches him cross the room. His perfectly sculpted body wrippling under his crisp shirt. He waves and smiles at the people gambling. He waves at Mike as he passes him. Smiles at Delinda and Sam as they smile and talk to each other. He continues his walk across the Montecito and soon disappears behind the rows of coin machines.  
  
She remembers dreams of him. Dreams of their past times together. She's loved him for awhile and yet he only sees her as a friend. Is she not beautiful enough? Not smart enough? What was so wrong with her? She was always there for him. Always helped him through things. So what was so wrong with loving her?  
  
Just seeing him was enough to give her an orgasm. His scent was intoxicating. His body was luscious. His mouth against her skin was needed. She wanted to be with him again. To feel him inside of her again. She's give anything to feel him thrust into her. To feel him release into her. Just to feel him in her hands again.  
  
She had just finished her day and was leaving for her own house. She grabbed her coat and exited the Montecito. She waved at Mike as she passed him and unlocked her car door. She sped out of the parking lot leaving him and their past behind at the Montecito. Maybe it was time for her to move on, but it was easier said than done. Her past with him wasn't always great. It involved alot of heartbreak. Hers mostly.  
  
She arrived at her home and parked her car. She locked it up and walked inside. She left the door unlocked, she felt safe in her neighborhood. She left her jacket on the coat hanger and walked towards the bathroom. She started a bath and started taking her hair out of its bun. She removed all of the bobby pins, holding it together, out and shook it so that it fell in soft curls down her back. Her arms rounded her back and undid her zipper. She folded her white dress in half and put it on top of the sink. She turned off the tap and slipped into the hot water. She left the heat relax her muscles.  
  
Awhile later, after wrapping herself in a towel she exited the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and blow dried her hair. It cascaded down her soft white back. She looked around the room, seeing the many pictures of her and her best friend. Her heart ached with want. She really thought that one day they would be together. But it was all a dream really. She couldn't really have him. It was as if he was completely unattainable to her.  
  
Her mind drifted back to their times together again. His hands massaging her taut skin. His lips touching places only he was allowed to explore. She leaned back on her bed and massaged her clit. She bit her lip and thought of Danny. Perfect, muscular Danny. Her juice seeped into the cracks of her fingers and she rubbed a little harder, a little faster. 'Oh Danny,' she cried.  
  
"Mind if I cut in," his sexy voice interrupted. Her head lifted from her bed and stared at him.  
  
He had been standing in her doorway, watching her. He strolled towards her on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth. Her eyes shut and she felt his hand slip into her. She felt two of his strong fingers enter her. He thrust them into her. She moaned into his mouth. His other hand was removing her towel. She felt his skillful hands rub her breasts.  
  
Her body rose to meet his hands. His mouth kissed down her neck and between her peaks. He took her nipple into her mouth and sucked. He bit it teasingly and then went lower. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. Twisting and sucking on her, her juices worked up and she could feel him all over her body. 'I want you,' she gasped. 'Now. Please, don't make me wait.'  
  
He obeyed. He lifted himself up and pulled her father on to the bed. he pulled the towel off of her completely and threw it somewhere in the room. He unbuttoned his shirt and undid his pants, quickly ridding himself of all his clothes. He leaned down and kissed her deeply again. He thrust his erect cock into her deeply. Her whole body shook with pleasure. He kissed her; his tongue tangling with her own. She could feel his soft kises all over, in complete contrast to his deep pleasureful thrusts into her.  
  
They were perfect together. Her body would rise to meet his every thrust, and every kiss he placed she matched with her own. They met on a physical level the same way they did on an emotional and interactive level. She loved this man with every part of her being, but her head yelled at her that this was just another way for him to release his pent up desire. Not just for her, but sex in general.  
  
If she wasn't in love with him, she's be happy just riding him all night long. Fellings his huge dick thrusting into her. There was no man that could match his skill or size when it came to sex. She felt him release in her. She was almost scared that it was over. She didn't want him to leave. His warm breath, panting on her shoulder. He kissed her neck and rolled over. He pulled her with him. So that he was still inside of her. He wrapped the blanket around them. She kissed his mouth, and across his chin.  
  
She lay her head down on his chest and heard the rapid beat of his heart. She drew invisible cirlcles on his hard chest. His arms were wrapped around her tightly. "I don't want this to end," she said.  
  
He was quiet for a moment, then said, "Me either."  
  
She was surprised. He usually didn't answer or made up and excuse. "Im sorry I never said anythng. I was just scared that if I fell in love with you, I'd lose you. But I realized that I already fell in love with you. A long time ago. I want to be together! I want everything you want. The house, the 2.3 kids, the minivan, the marriage. Everything. I want you. "  
  
She looked up at him. "Then we'll be together Danny."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Mary Connell," he said .  
  
She smiled, "And I love you Danny McCoy."  
  
A/N One shot. Hope you like it.


	2. Marry me?

**A/N **This will be a short story!  
  
For **Charmboy4 **and **Willows2  
**  
**Underlying Desire**  
  
_Chapter 2_  
  
When she woke up she was happily rewarded with the site of Danny sleeping peacefully beside her. His arm still tightly wound around her waist. His face was still and resembled that of a small child. She leaned up and kissed his soft lips. He stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled and his eyes crinkled, "Hey beautiful," he said.  
  
She smiled, "Hey sexy." He leaned up and kissed her again. His hands tangled in her hair and she slid on top of him. She pulled back and kissed the side of his mouth. She stood up and pulled the sheet with her. "Im going to have a shower," she said.  
  
"Mind if I join you," he asked.  
  
She smiled and walked into the bathroom. He rolled out of bed and followed her. She turned on the water and tested it with her hand. She felt his arm wrap around her waist, he bit her shoulder and then kissed it.

They stepped under the water. She immediatly washed her hair, and he did the same. He took the bar of soap and stared gliding it across her skin and cleaning her. She did the same to him when he was done. He leaned down and kissed her, hard on the mouth. The water hit the skin on the back of his neck almost painfully.  
  
He turned and she turned with him. She was against the wall of the shower. He lifted her leg and it wrapped around his waist. He pushed into her. She let out a gasp, it was muffled by his mouth descending on hers again.

His hands glided up from her thigh and over her curves. It settled on her breast and squeezed. His other hand cupped her bottom. He kissed her neck and over her face. Her hands clenched his hair and she nibbled on his ear. He thrust deeper, harder. He wanted all of her. She wanted to be as close to him as possible. He released and she groaned into his neck. Orgasms exploded through both their bodies simultaneously.  
  
"I love you," he whispered into her ear.  
  
She almost couldn't hear it over the noise of the shower. "I love you too," she said back. The water soon turned cold so hey exited the bathroom.  
  
They layed down on the bed and curled up together. Her wet hair hung slightly over her face. He pushed it back. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said.  
  
She smiled, her eyes were watering, "You dont know how long I've wanted to hear you say that," she said.  
  
"Yes I do. I've wanted to say it to you for so long. Last night was beautiful. I came over to tell you how sorry I was. I came to tell you I love you. I saw you; so beautiful. My Mary. My best friend. The only woman I have ever loved. I wanted to be with you so many times. But I was so afraid. That I'd lose you...somehow. Whether it be through death or you'd find someone better. All I knew was that I was sure I wasn't good enough for you and that you could do better."  
  
"But all I've ever wanted was you Danny," she said.  
  
"I know. I know. I was so stupid for thinking that you didn't really love me, but I did. I didn't think you could really be happy with a man like me."  
  
"You're everything to me," she said.  
  
"And you're everything to me."  
  
"Marry me," he said. "Please say yes. We'll get married next month. We'll invite all of our friends. We can have it at the Montecito. Please Mary Connell...be my wife." She said nothing. "I promise you I will love you for the rest of our lives." He stared into her eyes, glittering with tears. Her hand reached up and explored the plains of his face.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you," she said. "How could I not? I've loved you since I was a little girl. You're my dream man."  
  
He smiled, "I love you so much," he said. He pulled her closer and hugged her. She giggled with joy. The phone rang, he pulled back and rolled over. He picked it up, "Mary Connell, soon to be Mary McCoy, residence," he said.  
  
"Ahhhhhh," he heard a woman scream. "Are you serious," Sam's voice screamed. "Oh my gawd that is so wonderful!" Before he could say anything, she was speaking agian, to someone else. "Nessa. Mary and Danny are getting married."  
  
"What?" He heard the beautiful african american women say.  
  
"Yeah! Isn't that great," Sam said.  
  
"Spectacular. Mike! Mike," she yelled. "Did you hear? Danny and Mary are getting married."  
  
"Are you serious," he asked.  
  
"Yes," Nessa yelled.  
  
"Finally," He yelled back. Danny just smiled as heard all of it. "Hey Delinda, Mary and Danny are getting married," Mike said.  
  
"That's great. I was wondering how long it would take," she responded.  
  
"Who is it," Mary asked.  
  
"Well it was Sam! Now Mike, Nessa, Sam, and Delinda know we're getting married."  
  
"What about Ed?"  
  
"Not yet," he said and then laughed. "Hey Sam," he yelled trying to get her attention, without luck. he shrugged and hung up. He turned over and kissed Mary. "How does it feel to be Marry, soon-to-be, McCoy?"  
  
"Pretty damn good," she said. He smiled. He rolled on top of her and kissed her deeply. The phone rang again. He kissed her neck and then rolled over.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is it true Danny boy," came the gruff voice of Ed Deline.  
  
"Is what true," he asked innocently.  
  
"That you and Mary are engaged," he said.  
  
"Yes. Yes it is."  
  
"That's wonderful. And why did everyone else know before I did," he asked.  
  
"I only asked her like 5 minutes ago," he said. "Sam happened to call and I let it slip."  
  
"Is that Ed," Mary asked. He nodded. She motioned for him to hand her the phone. He passed it to her.  
  
"Hi Ed," she said.  
  
"Hello Mary. Congradulations."  
  
She smiled, "Thank you. I was actually going to ask you a favor."  
  
"Anything," he said.  
  
"Well since Im estranged from my father, I was hoping that you would walk me down the aisle," she sked.  
  
She heard him clear his throat, "I would be honored," he said.  
  
"Thank you Ed," she said.  
  
"Its no problem. Can I speak to your future husband again," he asked.  
  
"Sure," she said. She handed the phone back to him.  
  
"Hey Ed," he said.  
  
"Hi. You better be good to her boy," he said.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Good. Now where are you having the wedding?"  
  
"Well, we were hoping we could have it there at the Montecito, sometime next month."  
  
"Great. I'll have it all set up," he said.  
  
"Really," Danny asked.  
  
"Of course," Ed said.  
  
"Thank you so much Ed," he said.  
  
"Its nothing. I have to go. Congradulations."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you later tonite," he said.  
  
"Take the day off. Spend it with your soon to be wife," Ed said generously.  
  
"Thanks." They said their goodbyes and hung up.  
  
Danny turned to Mary, "We have the whole day to ourselves," he said.  
  
She smiled, "I think we can find a way to occupy ourselves," she said.  
  
He smiled an leaned down and kissed her. He rolled so that he was on top of her. They made love all day; making up for all the years they had missed together. Expressing their love for each other and finally allowing themselves to be together.

Afterwards, when she had fallen asleep he watched her. So beautiful. The moonlight highlighting some of her features. Her soft hair fanned out on her pillow behind her. Her arm was resting lightly on his stomach. He had wanted this for so long. To feel her so close to him. He was so scared of losing her one day that he hadn't noticed he had been pushing her away from him the whole time. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. The darkness of dreams was approaching. He smiled in his half consciousness. He couldn't wait to start his life with Mary.  
---------------------------------   
A/N Im going to stop there. I'll write more later. Review!


End file.
